


Come Undone

by nameless_alien



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Desperation, Desperation Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Filthy, M/M, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nameless_alien/pseuds/nameless_alien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as he was off the stage Brendon gasped loudly and doubled over; one hand flying to his crotch, the other against the wall to steady himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Undone

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS AN OMORASHI FIC; IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT IS - LOOK IT UP!

As soon as he was off the stage Brendon gasped loudly and doubled over; one hand flying to his crotch, the other against the wall to steady himself. Dallon was the last to leave the stage after Brendon and almost ran right into him, just about catching himself before barreling him over. Dallon was about to apologize but as he opened his mouth he really took in Brendon’s posture and what he saw made tingles shoot up his spine.    
Brendon’s hand was pressed hard against the wall, knuckles turned white and he was breathing heavily, small whimpers escaping him. His knees were trembling and he was constantly shifting from one foot to the other and back. What gave him away most, though, was the way he had his left hand shoved into his crotch, grabbing himself tightly.   
  
“Brendon, are you alright?” Dallon asked hypocritically, even though he knew and it was obvious that Brendon was about to wet his pants.    
  
“Dal!” Brendon’s head shot up in surprise and he quickly looked around to see if anyone else was still there. There wasn’t.   
“Shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!” he cursed and squeezed his eyes shut, “God fuck, Dal, please! I am literally about to piss myself, oh my God fuck. I’m sorry, please just help me get to my dressing room.”   
  
Dallon just nodded silently and took a hold of Brendon’s upper arm, too busy trying to hide how fucking turned on he was just from seeing Brendon this desperate.   
Brendon started shuffling along the wall, hand still holding onto it for support, but as the door to his room was just a few steps away he suddenly let go of it, shoving his other hand into his crotch as well.    
  
“Nononono, fuck! Just a few more steps. Just-” Dallon saw him bite his lip hard, pressing his thighs together, trapping his own hands between his legs. He took a deep breath.   
  
“Are you okay?” Dallon asked, mouth dry and voice a bit shaky. They’d had so much sex and yet this was the hottest fucking thing Dallon had ever seen.   
  
“Do I fucking look okay to you?” Brendon snapped at him but immediately looked apologetic. “Fuck God, I’m sorry. I just leaked fuck I’m going to piss myself!”    
Brendon whimpered and started slowly walking towards the door again, hands never leaving his crotch. Dallon felt like he was going to spontaneously combust.   
  
Once through the door Dallon slammed it shut behind them and Brendon immediately lost every last bit of composure. He dropped to his knees, hunched over, hands still buried between his legs, holding himself tightly.   
“Dallon, oh fuck. I won’t make it to the bathroom! I already kinda had to go when we went on stage and then I drank way too much water. I’m a goddamn idiot, shit I’m sorry for dragging you into this mess w-” he gasped, rocking his hips against his hands, “Fuck, I keep leaking, Dallon I can’t stop it!”   
  
“Let’s try and get you to the toilet, okay? It’s not far away, you can make it.” Dallon’s hands shook as he helped Brendon, who was panting now, back up. His dick was pressing against his zipper by now and he was sure he was flushed all over. Dallon just hoped that Brendon was too out of it to notice.    
But holy shit, he wanted Brendon to lose it. Wanted to see him soak those skin tight jeans, gasping and whimpering. Dallon was  _ dizzy  _ with how much he wanted it.   
  
He got Brendon back up to his feet but before he actually took a step, Brendon doubled over again with a pained groan and his hand twitched where he was holding himself.   
“I’m not gonna make it, Dal. I’m not-” and he looked up at Dallon, straightening up just enough for Dallon to get a good look at the crotch of his pants. Where there was a sizeable, dark and glistening spot. Brendon’s breath hitched and Dallon saw more moisture soak into the fabric.   
It was the last straw.   
  
“No, I don’t believe you’re gonna make it.” And with that Dallon grabbed Brendon by the shoulders and quickly walked him back against the wall, pushing his knee between his legs to nudge his thighs apart. Dallon pressed himself close against Brendon, thigh rubbing up against his crotch. It was so warm.   
  
“What are you-” But Dallon shut him up with a hard kiss, shoving his tongue between Brendon’s lips and he could feel him respond for just a moment before Brendon’s body relaxed and Dallon felt a hot rush of wetness soak into his pants. Brendon’s thighs clenched around his like a vice and the stream stopped. Brendon inhaled sharply and his cheeks turned a deep shade of red.   
  
“Fuck, I am s-”   
“You’re so fucking hot like this,” Dallon moaned, “You got me so hard already.” And to emphasize his words Dallon rubbed his crotch against Brendon’s hip. Brendon’s breath stuttered.   
  
“Shit, Dal. I’m gonna piss all over you. I can’t hold it anymore!” Brendon whimpered and his legs started shaking violently around Dallon’s.   
  
“Do it,” Dallon breathed against Brendon’s skin, “Just fucking do it already,  _ please! _ ”   
Dallon looked up, watching Brendon bite his lip. Then he squeezed his eyes shut and relaxed his muscles with a desperate sob.   
  
Hot piss soaked through Brendon’s jeans with a hissing sound and warmth engulfed Dallon’s crotch and thigh. He groaned at the feeling and pressed himself harder against Brendon, rutting up. Gasps escaped him and he closed his eyes and threw his head back. He could feel Brendon’s fingers clench into the sides of his shirt and piss running down to his knee. Dallon felt like was going to come any second.   
  
Brendon’s legs had pretty much given out at that point and he was almost sitting on Dallon’s thigh now, still peeing, blissed out look on his face, slowly grinding against Dallon. That way Dallon noticed how Brendon was slowly getting harder and harder against his leg. And if that didn’t bring Dallon even closer to the edge of orgasm.   
Eventually, Brendon’s stream trickled off and he opened his eyes to look at Dallon, flushed and panting. He slowly loosened his hands from Dallon’s shirt and reached down to tentatively touch the wet and sticky mess between them. While doing so Brendon brushed against Dallon’s dick and Dallon moaned loudly.   
“Can you please just...?”   
  
Brendon nodded without a word, blushing even darker and pressed his hand over Dallon’s crotch, palming him through his wet pants. Dallon’s head tipped forward and he hid it in the crook of Brendon’s neck, huffing hot breaths against his skin.   
  
“You like this, don’t you? I can tell.” Dallon murmured against his neck and Brendon let out a soft moan and, after a few seconds, nodded again.   
“I want you to come, make an even bigger mess. You think you can do that?” Brendon’s hips twitched and Dallon could feel his cock do the same. He smirked. “Good. Because I’m really close.”   
  
Brendon choked on his own spit and shoved his hips up hard against Dallon. The wetness of both their pants making the friction even more delicious.   
  
“How did it feel? Being that desperate? Grabbing yourself like a child, desperately trying to hold it. Barely able to walk anymore. Fucking _ leaking  _ into your pants,” Dallon whispered close to Brendon’s ear, “I bet you  _ liked _ it, because you are a filthy bastard.” Shit, he was going to come. He just needed to hear it.   
  
Brendon sucked in a stuttering breath. “Yes, yes I liked it.”   
  
Dallon came with a full body shudder, biting into a tendon on Brendon’s neck to muffle his shout. And apparently Dallon had just discovered another kink of Brendon’s going by the way he bucked his hips hard and orgasmed just seconds after Dallon.   
  
  
Slowly coming down again, Brendon looked down at the filthy mess between them, chest still heaving. He looked back up and their eyes met.   
  
“Dallon Weekes, you are a kinky son of a bitch.”   
  
“Look who’s talking.”


End file.
